


this is where we come alive

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [25]
Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Sonja's restless. Pacing like a caged animal, waiting for the sun to drop down below the horizon, waiting for the dark. She prefers the light of neon signs and the moon to the harsh and unforgiving light of the sun. So bright, so pervasive. She's never cared for the daytime, always felt most alive after twilight. Maybe she wasn't born a wolf, but she knows she was always meant for this life.





	this is where we come alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: "night"

* * *

Sonja's restless. Pacing like a caged animal, waiting for the sun to drop down below the horizon, waiting for the dark. She prefers the light of neon signs and the moon to the harsh and unforgiving light of the sun. So bright, so pervasive. She's never cared for the daytime, always felt most alive after twilight. Maybe she wasn't born a wolf, but she knows she was always meant for this life.

Varek is quiet, waiting, settled astride his motorcycle and just waiting for the darkness, always so frustratingly patient. He drives her mad, that never-ending facade of calm that hides the beast he really is - the beast she knows so well.

He grabs her hand and yanks her to him, pulls her down so she's sitting side-straddle on his bike and kisses her. There's a firmness to his touch, a growl vibrating from his mouth to hers, that soothes her in a way only he can do. His hands comb through her hair. "It's almost time," he whispers as his nose nuzzles against her temple. "That crowd won't be leaving any time soon, and we will feast well tonight."

The four of them look over at the diner, just visible through the trees. They're parked a little ways into the surrounding woods, watching the small restaurant that thrives on drifters, weary tourists, and truckers. They all subconsciously lick their chops - all their favorites in one convenient location.

Sonja leans into her lover, her fingers mimicking his and brushing through his hair as she nibbles on his earlobe, eyes on the prize. Her skin is burning now, sweat dripping down, and she feels the red hot fever of the change growing stronger. She fidgets differently now, unable to pace, so she plays with him, writhing her side against him, teeth dragging down from his ear to his neck, biting playfully - impatiently - at his skin. Her other hand toys with the buttons of his shirt. "Then let's get comfortable."

Zo makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a fake gag, and Grenier's hawk squawks at him before taking off.

Varek ignores them and looks at Sonja, eyes bloodshot - and that rough and wild and not so fucking _calm_ beast that he really is shines through in a toothy grin. "Let's."

* * *


End file.
